Long range sensor scan
A long range sensor scan or long range scan is a scan which allows a person to search a large area in space for objects such as starships. Captain Archer ordered to use the long range sensors again after the ship went through the liquid phosphorus and detected the Suliban helix. ( ) In 2151, Captain Jonathan Archer ordered Lieutenant Malcolm Reed to stay on their long range scanners and let him know when the ''Enterprise'' made another contact with the unidentified aliens they had encountered earlier. ( ) In 2267, the sensors of the were able to scan out to one parsec (3.26 light years) and give a near instantaneous result. ( ) In 2367. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge stated that the long range sensors aboard the were able to scan a radius of ten light years within a 24-hour period; effectively, one sector per day. ( ) In 2368, the long range sensors aboard the were able to detect a cubical Borg scout ship with a mass of 2.5 million metric tons, at a range that would take thirty-one hours and seven minutes to traverse at warp factor seven-point-six. ( ) In 2369, Lieutenant Commander Worf informed Commander William T. Riker that the long range sensors of the Enterprise-D picked up a distress call from a Romulan warbird. Later, La Forge was unable to find the Enterprise-D, as it was not at the rendezvous point. He told Captain Jean-Luc Picard that the long range sensors were at maximum and there was no sign of the Enterprise-D. ( ) The same year Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys responded to a priority one distress signal from the Kobliad transport ship Reyab and found the ship via the long range sensors. ( ) During a rescue mission for the runabout in the Gamma Quadrant, the long range sensors of the were affected by the delta radiation of the star of a binary star system. ( ) The computer aboard Deep Space 9 activated the long range sensors when Commander Sisko requested data about all Cardassian traffic at the border in 2369. ( ) In 2370, Sam Lavelle performed a long range scan to find an escape pod near the Cardassian border, but with no success. Data suggested it was possible that at this distance, the sensors of the Enterprise-D were unable to distinguish the pod from the inorganic matter normally present in space. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Data, on board the , performed a long range sensor scan to locate anomalies in the Devron system but found nothing. ( ) In 2372, Worf performed a long range sensor scan from a console on the bridge of the , searching for Klingon starships. ( ) Following the destruction of the Federation colony Ivor Prime near Deep Space 5 in 2373, long range sensors detected the Borg. Admiral Hayes reported this to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) The long range sensors of the went offline after the ship went through the temporal vortex to the year 2063. ( ) de:Langstreckensensor Category:Scans